


In The Air Tonight

by bubblewhale2



Series: 80's Music Mood [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 80's Music, Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Freeform, Gen, In the air tonight, Itachi Loves His Brother, Killer Sasuke, Short, Song Lyrics, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewhale2/pseuds/bubblewhale2
Summary: "The mood is one of restrained anger until the final chorus when an explosive burst of drums releases the musical tension, and the instrumentation builds to a thundering final chorus." Wikipedia.This is "In The Air Tonight" by Phil Collins following our young avenger Sasuke on his way to kill his brother.





	In The Air Tonight

 

 

 

Sasuke walked through the forest. The air he was breathing in felt like acid. There was consistent buzzing in his ears, blocking out the crunching sounds of his sandals. A sheen of cold sweat stuck to his skin. He felt warm spots on top of his cheeks and behind his ears.

Moonlight floated periodically over him, breaking through olive shadows.

He walked through the forest. Slowly, surely, his step never faltering.

But he felt sick.

He was going to kill his brother.

A flash before his eyes, a memory. His brother, beautiful, dark and tall, lean and ghoulish – telling him to run, to hide, and – to remember. To cherish his hatred.

 

_Well I remember, Itachi…. I remember, don't worry. How could I ever forget?_

 

He willed his nausea to turn into determination. His stomach flipped – but the gruesome memory made something in his heart clench. Pumping thought his body was fear no more, but instead pure hatred. Memory of his brother standing over corpses of their dead parents was the last brotherly memory he had of him – and the first time he saw him for what he truly was.

A monster.

Sasuke snickered. How stupid a kid he had to be. Not to see… not to notice that every memory he had of that man was a lie.  _It's all been a pack of lies._

His beautiful, gentle brother… Sasuke’s chest tightened as Itachi’s tender, soft, smiling face danced ghastly over the red and black carnage in his memory. Stark contrast between the two was disturbing.

 

_Well, I was there and I saw what you did. I saw it with my own two eyes._

 

He saw blood, severed limbs and dead kids. He saw faces of neighbours, friends, _kin_ – stretched into grimaces of horror – frozen, extinguished… dead.

Sasuke fisted his hand, nails digging into skin. There was anger, and nausea, and sadness, and hatred – all stirring inside his body, mixing up in his arms and chest and throat, but pain brought him back to his inner centre.

Itachi’s gentle smile turned to evil grin – Sasuke remembered his brother’s face in painful detail as he relived the last message: “Run… Run little brother. And hate me.”

 

_You can wipe off the grin. I know you. I despise you._

 

Finally Sasuke’s body calmed, locking down on one emotion. There was now only cool, collected focus.

 

_But you don’t know who I am._

 

His older brother will underestimate him and Sasuke planned to capitalize on that. For his plan to work out he had to be completely composed.

There was a small clearing in front of him. The air was becoming progressively thicker and colder as dawn was approaching. As he moved over the small landing, wind swooped over the grass blades, swinging them, carrying the odd leaf.

At that moment Sasuke felt the oily atmosphere suddenly lift up from his surroundings.

He closed his eyes, relying on his other senses. He savoured the next intake of his breath, like drinking fresh, crisp water on a hot summer evening. It felt powerful. He felt the mood change to his liking, at last.

 

_Oh, I can feel it coming in the air tonight._

 

God of revenge will stay on his side, rightful, charging and surging with lightning commanded by his hand… Kirin.

Blinking his eyes open, he eyed the grey clouds on the eastern horizon. They were breaking apart, the first golden-yellow rays shooting over the lowland directly at him.

 

_Can you feel it coming for you, brother?_

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the valley, sat Itachi.

At first break of day he saw his little brother.

He was just a small, golden freckle lit by the rising sun, in the sea of darkness. Then he was gone, swallowed by the forest.

Itachi blinked, his tunnel vision dispersing into blackness.

He was sorry for Sasuke. But at the same time, he felt morbidly glad. He felt this wired, orgasmic culmination of tension. He ached for everything to be over.

He relaxed in his stone throne, stretching his neck and smiling.

He couldn’t afford his mask slipping off until the very end. But... Surely he could risk one moment? A second? Just _one_ loving touch?

 

 _The last time we’d ever meet_ …

 

A knot twisted excitedly in the pit of his stomach.

This is what he was waiting for – God, this will be his end.

Finally. Blissfully.

By the innocent hand of the only boy he ever truly loved, ever cared for.

_I’ve been waiting for this moment for all my life._

_My dear… Sasuke._


End file.
